


All My Broken Pieces

by ethmaworld



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom, Emma Chamberlain - Fandom, Ethma - Fandom, ethan dolan - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Afraid of Emotions, Anger, Anger Sex, Angst, Bullying, Ethma Tea, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It will get better as the story goes on, Loss of Virginity, Love, PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Romance, Self-Harm, Sister Squad - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, This Probably Wont Be Good, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, anger issues, ethma, prepare to be educated subtly lol, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethmaworld/pseuds/ethmaworld
Summary: When a traumatic event throws off Emma's perfect life, she has to regain her old confidence and explore new experiences.When she meets Ethan, she tries confront her demons and release all the emotions she holds inside in order to make their relationship stronger.Before they know it, there are real feelings involved. And its not just themselves on the line anymore.





	All My Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: triggering subjects in this fic. Especially in the first chapter!
> 
> Just bear with me, its not great but hopefully it'll get better! (I'm reposting this because I wanted to change some formatting issues and rewrite some chapters. Sorry- it's my OCD :D) PS: The first five chapters or so will all come out at once! This fic most likely won't be that long, just a heads up.

I'll be posting my chapters as I edit them from here on out. Stay tuned :)


End file.
